1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to methods of forming patterns with block copolymer materials.
2. Related Art
During fabrication of semiconductor devices, a significant amount of effort has been focused on integrating more patterns in a limited area of a semiconductor substrate. That is, attempts to increase the integration density of the semiconductor devices have typically resulted in formation of fine patterns. Various techniques have been proposed to form the fine patterns such as, forming small contact holes having a nano-scale critical dimension (CD), for example, having a size of about a few nanometers to about several tens of nanometers.
When nano-scale fine patterns of the semiconductor devices are formed using only a photolithography process, there may be some limitations in forming the fine patterns due to image resolution limits of lithography apparatuses used in the photolithography process. Methods of forming the fine patterns using self-assembly characteristics of polymer molecules may be considered as an alternative to overcome the image resolution limits of optical systems used in the photolithography process and the limits in wavelengths of lights generated from light sources of the optical systems used in the photolithography process. Recently, various techniques have been continuously developed to realize fine patterns having uniform size and shape based on self-assembly characteristics of block copolymer materials.